Guardian Angels
by CapLovesHankandKel
Summary: House and his family rescue Wilson and his family from the Nazi Machine in WW II! Slightly AU; see notes. Please r/r. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Story is complete.


"**Guardian Angels"**

A/N: This came to me and was begging to be written. Hopefully no one will feel I am stealing their ideas because that certainly is not my intent. I have seen a few stories about Wilson as a Jew and House as a erman set in the World War II era and have been blown away by them especially the abandoned fic "Mein Retter." It breaks my heart that nothing more has been added to that amazing masterpiece.

This is a whole different story and it is written in Wilson's POV. This is probably an AU fic because I have House and Wilson as friends since childhood and the House family as really good people.

I don't not own anything remotely connected to House MD. They belong to David Shore and Bat Hat Harry Productions.

This is dedicated to many, many millions of innocent people who lost their lives so needlessly and tragically and to those who defied the Nazis and had the awesome courage to care enough to save the lives of those being pointlessly and mercilessly persecuted.

I still have nightmares about it. Although my family and I were far luckier than most, it still haunts me to this day. I am a Jew. I grew up in the Nazi Hitler era and I will never understand why we Jews and countless others had to suffer the way we did. Hitler wasn't even German! He was Austrian. I will never figure out what trip that lunatic was on. How could one man harbor so much destructive hatred toward a relatively intelligent and peaceful people? We weren't out to "destroy the world" like he basically preached to the masses. How could one man influence so many people to revert to basic caveman sadism and almost literally wipe out an entire race? "The Final Solution To The Jewish Question." I didn't even know (early on) there was a "solution" needed for a "question" such as that. I lost many a relative in that mess, that dark, dark, ominous heartbreaking time.

If it wasn't for a particular friend I made, a German friend nonetheless, the Wilson family would not be here. This friend and I grew up together when the Jews were accepted as well as could be expected at the time and this friend and his family never waivered in their support and acceptance of me or my family.

Even when the Nazis started separating Gentile from Jew, it didn't matter to him. He always found a way to check in with me and our family. I have to admit I despised his Hitler Youth uniform but so many times he told me "I'm just playing the game to survive." And that was the truth. Greg wasn't like the rest of them which was incredible. He told me more than once he didn't give a flying rats ass what the SS or Hitler for that matter thought. As long as he was doing the right thing he'd be OK but acknowledged he was walking an extreme fine line at the same time, which was nothing new, given his brash, rebellious streak that I knew was ever-present.

One day, my Dad decided we were going into hiding. There were far too many round ups going on and he didn't want us to be another statistic of the round ups. The Holocaust was moving ever closer to becoming a serious reality in the Wilson family. We knew about the camps, especially Auschwitz because Greg warned us and told us about it in great detail, again taking great personal risk. He really did care a great deal about us.

I was sworn to secrecy by my father not to say a word about us going into hiding but I had to tell Greg so he wouldn't worry when we all of a sudden "disappeared" like so many Jews were doing at the time and no one knew where they went. To my great shock, when I told him, he said he knew. I asked him how he knew and the answer "trust me" came with no explanation given. I did trust him. I wondered at the time if he might have been involved in the hiding of our family. Time would tell.

About three days later, my Dad told us we were leaving in the dead of night and that everything had been arranged. Naturally, we were all scared shitless but we trusted my parents so we followed their lead and we were allowed to take a few of our favorite things but not many. I chose my medical books because I knew I wanted to be a doctor and I wasn't ready to give up on that dream yet.

So off we went into the deep dark night, having not a clue one as to where we were headed. Danny and I were so scared. We just didn't know what to expect. We didn't know if we'd survive the war, be discovered, be killed, starved to death or tortured to death because we remembered Greg's stories all too well. It took some time to get to our destination but we finally made it and my mouth flew wide open when Mrs. House took us inside this house they recently moved to that looked more like a mansion!

The deal was we (the whole family) would be their "servants" since we were Jews after all, if for no other reason to "make it look good" and that's exactly what we did. We were never once mistreated intentionally by that I mean we were "roughed up" in front of the Nazi guards when they would come for dinner and various meetings because Sgt. House was one of them but he was nothing like them off duty and away from them.

Little brother and I were kept busy cleaning barn stalls, bedrooms, the attic, toilets all sorts of stuff. Not to saying living there was easy because it wasn't. A few times, I got beat to an absolute pulp because I unknowingly pissed a couple of guards off that came to dinner. They wanted something from the kitchen and I evidently wasn't moving fast enough for them and they throttled me good, blood everywhere by the time they got done with me. No broken bones luckily but still. Of course, the House's could do nothing at the time; they could risk blowing their cover so to speak in front of the guards. They seriously stuck their necks way out for us and it was understood we had to "play the part" to make it look good.

But getting throttled around only happened a few times. Once I got more efficient in the kitchen, I was able to keep the guards happy. I did get throttled one other time because I gave a guard the wrong seasoning. I thought for sure as hard as he was pounding me I was going to have broken bones but I escaped that too.

We were lucky to be living in a mansion albeit cramped quarters and we were able to eat. When the guards weren't around we were permitted to observe the Sabbath here and there. That was special.

Greg wanted to be a doctor too so medical books were in abundance and I had free access to them except when the guards were around. I shared my books with Greg. We enjoyed reading each other's books and commenting on them after we read them.

My parents worked very hard. In the garden, outside doing the mowing, keeping the cars clean and a variety of heavy labor but never once mistreated by Sgt. And Mrs. House. It was either me or Danny taking the heat to make things "look good" and we were pretty much willing to do that because of our positions.

I will never forget the time Greg threatened to "make me his bitch" in front of some majorly nasty guards. He wasn't much older than I was at the time but Lord was he blessed with cockiness and self-importance. It seemed he was fearless in that Hitler Youth uniform. A whole new personality emerged. Getting back to the story Greg said "After all that's what these pigs were made for. To fulfill our every want and need." He came an eye blink away (from basically raping me) but at the last second, one of the guards called him off. I'll never know why that happened other than the guard wanted to play that typical "cat and mouse" game with me to show off his authority (which I was not impressed with.)

Later, Greg and I talked about it in private and he said he was an eye blink away from puking over that whole incident which seriously surprised me because he seemed "right at home" with any of the guards he was with. Perhaps they sensed that weak moment inside him. He said more than once he could never been a camp guard or connected to a camp. He was OK with taunting and tormenting the Jews but he could never go so far as the gas chambers or anything connected to a mass shooting or the like. I had to ask him if he was backed into a corner if he would have more or less raped me and he said he would have made it "look" that way but would have found a way around it. He said he was really relieved that it didn't come to that. He said if that would ever happen again, what he would do is aim for the middle of my legs. He said he would not penetrate the anus but once inserted in the middle of the legs, it could very well look like that was what he was doing. We even practiced it a couple of times and I have to admit it worked out pretty good. We were both awkward as hell but once we realized what we were doing, we got serious about it. I thought it was a good rouse and so did he.

The House family was under suspicion more than once for being "too nice" to Jews but it could never be proven. We stayed with the House's until the wars end. Sgt. House had to do time for cruelty to humanity and the letters we all wrote in defense of him weren't even taken into consideration. He got out sooner than expected (which was good news for us all) because of being a model prisoner.

Our family eventually came over and settled in the USA and Greg came with us along with his mom and dad. We owe the greatest debt to the House family. Most people think Greg and I met each other in school and that's OK. I don't like talking about it and he doesn't either. They don't need to know the gory details and give them more reason to pass judgment on House. Our family and his will forever be linked. All the Wilson family knows is that back in those dark, horrific, terrifying days, there was a Guardian Angel family to protect us, keep us safe and risk it all for us. Their names were House and never will we forget all they did for us. Never ever.

End


End file.
